


Cinema

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sammy the cock-block, cinema date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas and Dean plan to have a date at the cinema. Sam comes too. (Prompt from Obi-wan's girl forever)





	

Dean and Cas had gone to the cinema. They were planning on having a simple romantic date, where they wouldn't pay attention to the film. You know, behave like horny teenagers.

Anyway that was the original plan, but Sam had decided to come along with the, he really wanted to see the film.

Dean's arm was slung over Cas's seat and his hand was on Cas's shoulder but that was all they could. Sam bitched every time they tried to do more. Cas's hand snuck onto Dean's knee.

Sam saw the movement and slapped the hand away. "We are going to enjoy this film," He told them.

"We didn't even come for the film," Dean said.

"Well tough," Sam said. "I'm here now so it will have to be about the film."

Dean groaned and threw his head back. This is not how his date should have gone.


End file.
